


关于为了索道打折而接吻的这件事

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, divorce couple, in Moscow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 莫斯科索道2月14日向情侣提供半价优惠 只需在收银台前亲吻即可享受折扣因此为了100卢布露露冲呀！
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	关于为了索道打折而接吻的这件事

“所以说，你带我这里来，就是为了试胆大会？”  
“是哦！”  
阿尔弗雷德把头埋进羽绒服的领子里，说话却理直气壮。

最近他在家隔离，沉迷于一款俄罗斯朋克游戏，每天夜里吓得要用被子罩住脑袋才能入睡，还会念念叨叨地说着梦话：“列宁、小丑……你别过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
其他人问起他也不能详细说明，怎么能让别人知道自己一直在偷偷玩俄罗斯做的游戏。那个人做的游戏如此恐怖，把自己吓了一个星期，天天在怀疑俄罗斯至今是不是藏了什么不对外公开的黑科技，比如电缆车用核动力驱动、钻探机列车、还有酒吧卖汽油给服务机器人什么的。  
“这么好奇自己去坐不就好了。”  
“不行！你作为东道主，应该带我出去看你家的旅游景点哪里好看！”阿尔弗雷德抓着伊万的围巾。  
其实他只是需要一个安慰枕罢了！  
伊万一脸无奈地环顾四周，发现了一个公示牌子。  
上面用俄文写着“所有情侣可在2月14日情人节享受半票，只需要在收银台前亲吻即可享受折扣。”  
“要上去索道吗？今天还有打折。”伊万指指写着俄文的牌子。“平时要200卢布，今天只要100。”  
“索道！”阿尔弗雷德回想起来游戏里主角坐缆车时突然冒出来的机械小丑，背后一凉，连忙表示:“才100卢布，也便宜不了多少，不如我们换一个？”  
伊万接着问阿尔弗雷德要不要试试零下十八度时候的滑滑索，阿尔弗雷德看了眼几十米高空下河面结的冰，还有一阵阵冷风迎面而来，仿佛下一秒那个头部以诡异扭曲的姿势旋转着的小丑就会破冰而出……他犹豫了。  
所以一开始为什么要出门呢！阿尔弗雷德想。或许从一开始我就不应该玩那个游戏，这样的话什么破事都没有了。但是身为英雄，身为一个对游戏充满热爱的国家，他有义务切身实际地去调查！

伊万不知道美国人在想什么，这从三天前他已经在思考了。这家伙在北境最寒冷荒凉的季节，瞒过所有上司和员工悄悄地来到了莫斯科，却没有要和自己讨论制裁或者军事战略的意思，光是拉着自己到处去看一些当地的地下铁、礼堂教堂等基础设施，还研究得十分着迷。……虽然问的问题都很玄乎，类似于“白天这里会不会有列宁的海报突然在空中飞过”之类，让虔诚信奉东正教的俄罗斯都感到迷惑。  
地底下有没有，你不是很清楚吗？伊万不介意陪阿尔弗雷德去一个个古老的教堂礼拜，但是却无比在意阿尔弗雷德想从每个教堂的地底墓碑找所谓神秘隧道入口的臆想。他起初以为阿尔弗雷德过了几十年终于开窍了，终于发现好莱坞的快餐审美做得不如欧洲，在欧洲不如找独特的斯拉夫！……然而并没有，只不过是他又一次的奇思妙想驱动下就突然飞去莫斯科找自己而已。好莱坞也并没有太大改变，依旧席卷全球领先地位。  
“我说俄罗斯，你这里还真是什么都没有呢……”阿尔弗雷德忍不住抱怨道，他从高台上眺望，整个银装素裹的城市灰蒙蒙的，也没有什么气派的高楼大厦，人迹寥寥。“这里的索道真的能招揽得到客户吗？我看这里只有不要命的飙车党和被骗过来的游客罢了。”阿尔弗雷德看到远处还有个高大冷漠的俄罗斯人在威胁游客交出喂鸽子的钱，鄙夷地道：“莫斯科郊外的治安还是一如既往地差啊，和上个世纪末没什么区别。”  
伊万听着就火大，心想上世纪末治安乱不乱你也确实清楚，上次阿尔弗雷德来莫斯科还是1998年的夏季旅游月，飞车党看他人傻钱多拦截打劫。要不是刚好伊万路过出手相助，估计第二天就是外交新闻breaking news：“美利坚合众国意识体于俄罗斯境内拳打普通公民致十死八残”了。  
“这里是我的人民遛狗遛娃遛自己的地方，又不是专门开给你来做试胆大会的场所。”伊万生气的是自己居然找不到别的话反驳阿尔弗雷德，的确莫斯科在他眼里也是又旧又破，有机会他一定要带他去旧都圣彼得堡感受一下什么叫做奢靡的生活。“而且《莫斯科郊外的晚上》也是在这里写出来的，我记得你也很喜欢吧，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“……哈哈哈！你又在说什么蠢话，我喜欢的可是自由美妙的爵士乐。”阿尔弗雷德一如既往地否认了二人共享的回忆，但声音里的一丝动摇出卖了他。“我只记得莫斯科郊外的晚上无比萧条，灯也没亮几盏。”  
伊万叹了口气。“随你吧。于是呢，你到底要不要去索道？”  
阿尔弗雷德想了想麻雀山附近除了索道就只有他看着恶心的苏联服饰博物馆，确实没什么好玩的。“去吧。反正只有这地方能去。该死的，见鬼的真冷。”寒风在他脸颊刮出了红印，耳朵也冻得通红，金褐色的眼睫毛上都结了一层霜。他有点后悔没听伊万的建议戴上那顶土的要死的皮毛帽子——不能想象是从什么动物身上剥下来的。跺了跺脚，很好，一阵麻意涌到了膝盖骨，现在他部分身体已经冷的快要没有知觉了。眼下他只想进入室内，哪怕是漏风的缆车车厢里也好。  
“好，那我们速战速决。”  
不由分说地，伊万拖起了阿尔弗雷德的手，把人扯到了收银台前。  
“Два билета, пожалуйста.”  
阿尔弗雷德还没来得及把羽绒服碍事的帽子整理好露出视野，就被伊万扯开他的衣领。他听到伊万和售票员说些什么，但是都是语速极快叽里咕噜的俄语，他听不清，俄罗斯人不说英语，即便会说俄式口音也会让沟通效率大打折扣。阿尔弗雷德正想抱怨伊万买个票为啥要把他衣服扯开，让冷空气流进自己身体，就转头看到到售票员对伊万说"Можно начать "并指了指他们两。  
伊万说：“Спасибо.”这句阿尔弗雷德听得懂，伊万对售票员说感谢。  
那是买到票了吧，意思是要我们准备上缆车了吗？阿尔弗雷德还在想售票员指着自己是要做什么，就被伊万一手抓着他的后脑勺，另一只手抱紧他的背。  
“我买的是半价票。”伊万在他耳边说，热气有意无意地喷洒在他的耳廓。阿尔弗雷德冷冰冰的耳朵突然恢复了知觉，感到痒痒的，伊万的鼻梁在说话的时候碰到了他的耳骨。

“——？！”阿尔弗雷德预感到大事不妙，可他又有点觉得这不是坏事。  
“要在售票台前接吻。”伊万继续在他耳边轻轻地说，然后抱着他的手从背后申回向前，盖着他的眼睛。“поцелуй меня(kiss me).”  
阿尔弗雷德余光飘向旁边的员工，他人的视线仿佛针扎，如果被发现自己是国家意识体……原来放松下来的身体又想要挣扎。  
伊万的手却渐渐把一切都挡走了，他再也看不到其他。他能看到最后的是伊万的脸，听到的还有伊万的声音。  
"да."阿尔弗雷德回答。  
“果然，比起别的，你最想要的不过是一个亲吻。”  
伊万狂喜不已，这么多年以来的期待终于得到了回应。不过他只是轻轻地在阿尔弗雷德的双唇印上一吻。他感受到怀里的人细密的颤栗和高热的体温，这对于伊万而言，比千万句热烈的告白都要温暖。伊万一百多年来都等不到阿尔弗雷德的正面回应，却总能在不经意间的独处时候得到对方的示好。婚礼啊，虚无缥缈，爱情啊，不过如此。亲吻完，伊万失落地想。即使是一瞬间的欺骗也好，我却总是甘之如饴。

“С днем святого валентина！Приятного полета.”  
这一切像一场噩梦一样结束了之后，还呆若木鸡的阿尔弗雷德被工作人员推上了索道的车厢内，伊万也走进车厢并关上了门。  
索道开始滑行，短短七百多米的索道滑行不快，缓慢的速度能方便游客欣赏高空下莫斯科河两岸的景色。而两人心思却不在此。  
“你的嘴唇都被冻得干裂了哦。”  
“……要你管。”  
阿尔弗雷德擦了擦蒙上雾气的眼镜，从羽绒里掏出游戏掌机，打开了苏联恐怖游戏中打到一半在斯大林机械怪物BOSS前存档的界面。他局促不安地盯着闪烁的加载画面，希望装出一副自己现在很忙、对刚才发生的事情毫不介意并不想就此事作出谈论的样子，手指漫无目的地按着掌机的按键。  
俄国人把对面美国人脸红耳热、甚至不敢抬头和自己有任何目光接触的生涩反应看在眼里，笑而不语，大概明白了他此行的目的。伊万知道阿尔弗雷德对游戏无比执着，真的就跟一个好玩的小孩一样痴迷探索不同的游戏内容，毕竟两人在上个世纪因为俄罗斯方块游戏也是有一段不解之缘。但想必刚才发生的事情是他计划以外的一个重大事故，就跟上次一样。  
不过赢家还是自己，他也没兴趣继续了解阿尔弗雷德到底为了什么游戏又自投罗网，今天看到了旧情人可爱的反应就当是支付了导游的费用。伊万选择欣赏熟悉的莫斯科近郊的风景，把阿尔弗雷德放置在一旁。  
慢慢地，阿尔弗雷德这边打游戏也渐入佳境，多次的击杀boss和魔法升级成功让他操纵的角色已经排到了全服的榜单第一，他的双眼一刻也不能离开屏幕。游戏里击杀苏维埃大BOSS的快乐远远比现实更加爽。  
真是畅快淋漓，又一次杀掉了苏维埃！阿尔弗雷德脸上展现出了病态的潮红，已经分不清是寒冷、兴奋抑或是羞耻造成，嘴角带着孩童般天真的笑意。游戏机也因为通关播放一首二战时听过的苏联探戈舞曲助兴，歌曲在唱“爱情不再”。幽静的近郊上空缆车里，这格格不入的歌声回响整个车厢。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你很开心。”伊万想起最近有个工作室有款新游戏，好像是姐姐家的工作室做的。  
“是，我把新游戏通关了，把苏联干翻了！甚至不需要任何的甜言蜜语和暧昧示好，只需要从内部瓦解……”伊万看到阿尔弗雷德打死的关底BOSS长着他前任上司的脸，还有长满电线的身体。“你看，乌克兰也觉得你不需要这些东西。”  
“我需要，有不需要的话可以给我。”伊万直直地盯着阿尔弗雷德，“我的姐姐不需要，因为她已经把最重要的东西弄丢了。而我却一直需要你的爱。只有你一直对我说甜言蜜语，我才会发现这一切都是诱惑伸向吃苹果的蛇。早已被毁灭的关系不能再被破坏了，可是在我们彻底关系结束之前，我想你的一切好话，都是下一次破坏前的余兴。”  
阿尔弗雷德脸上的红晕慢慢退却，他习惯了听伊万突然长篇大论。俄国人最喜欢就是一言不发却突然说一大堆要死要活的话，然而真正有用的话只有一句。伊万的意思是他对这种话很受用吗？阿尔弗雷德逐渐感到厌倦乏味了，就算是曾经瓜分世界的两极大国，只要靠逢场作戏几句话，就能满足了吗，那也太没意思了。和我一样。  
可是阿尔弗雷德已经不再在意旧情人心底里是怎么想的，比起解决过去的感情问题，他更想发展将来的情人关系。  
于是他一改常态，用比较平缓的语速问道：“呃，我们待会可以……再坐一次索道回去吗？回去之前，我想我们能去对岸的酒吧吃点东西，我们经常去的那家。上次还在那遇到弗朗西斯。”  
对面的俄国人也戴回了人畜无害的微笑面具。  
“嗯，回来的时候，不如也半价票两张。”

end


End file.
